Undercover Fairies
by Angelacakes
Summary: A Gorgeous helper, a wise protecter, a cool friend, a loyal companion and a sweet technologist, will this group prove to do the task they are told, or sink, and be destroyed by the power hungry tycoons who seek power and ruleage over the lands of fiore. Rated "M" for Matured audiences, sexual tensions and lust contains many pairs mainly Nalu and some Nali


I hope you enjoy my story, ive read so many and made only one , I hope this one can be a little bit good/ better.

Remember I do not own Fairy tail and all names and items related to it are and belong to Hiro-san I do not own Fairy tail or its character I am not gaining any money by making these stories, nor do I sell my idea ( not that I got any ) that being said

**~~ Enjoy **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Chapter 1: Do right~**

Name's Natsu Dragneel, I work as an undercover agent to find out the most deadly people or dangerous men known to Fiore, I'm twenty five years old, and I live alone, apartment two-hundred and forty-five(245), it's the six door getting out of the elevator to the right on the third floor, I have one cat name Happy, ive had him since my pops went out of state to work his business elsewhere.

Ive live good with my friends who work with me, we are all part of the undercover agency, my friends Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and my best friend Lissana Strauss. We form a team which no one has ever seen before, At the F.T.U.C.C also known as the Fairy Tail Undercover Corps.

I was sent today on March the first to the new hit club of the town, only the most important are gathering tonight, reason I don't know.. but if its up to me to find out ill happily take the challenge just thinking about it, just gets me Fired up and ready to go !

"Don't mess it up Ashes, we have to find the ones known as Sting Eucliffe, and Laxus Dreyar. " responded my stupid partner also known as Gray... he is the one in charge of Information and undercover like me we both have to go in and make sure the information we get is as golden as their meeting here.

"Natsu, remember keep an eye on Sting and Laxus for them to meet at the same place means real business, and on the looks of how both of them work we are sure that its not in a good way." Replied my Force and back up partner Erza her looks are quite unique and her attitude represents Loyal and Strict business.

"Good luck Natsu, I know you will do just fine don't you worry! And remember ! be like a ninja hehehe!" responded my Best Friend Lissana as she giggled at the end, she makes all my jobs more fun and awesome ! without her it would be plain and boring.. Lissana is in charge of the technical and virtual situation such as Computers and digging information from the Net.

"Yea yea I know I know plus I have gray with me to use as a shield in case something bad happens hahaha" I busted out laughing getting annoyed looks from both my friends and a small smile from lissana

"tsk… that mouth of yours sure runs wild, lets hope you don't give our location flame head." Gray remarked.

"what was that ice princess.." I look at him squinting my eyes.

"you heard fire breath. Don't act stupid.. oh I forgot its not an act!" he insulted once gain.

"why you piece of shit!" I jumped in the small van to his way only to be pushed out by erza as she glared at us pointing both her middle and index fingers at her eyes and then at us... plus that glare she gave us made us nod as we didn't say another word, once the van's door close the van moved out and we stood up from the ground dusting our self..

"stupid icicle we almost got beta up by erza because of you.." I stared at him..

"tsk.. do your job." He said as we began to walk in the club, the night made the lights on the club shine bright it was fuller then it usually was, and how do I know? Because ive come here a couple of times to relax my self if you know what I mean.

Before I walked to the club I made sure the hair color I had was perfectly still in good condition, Black. Its not my natural color but if I said the other one was they woulnt believe me and to be real I didn't care, as I reassured everything was alright I made my way inside.

Gray was sitting across from the stage a little bit closer then he was supposed too, I looked again noticing two blond man ahead of him one siting on the side of what it seem the cat walk as woman some how decided to call it… I don't see anything cat related to it.

"alright Natsu the man sitting on the right side of the cat walk, that's Laxus Drayer he has a scar on his right eye, he is good with hand to hand combat, as you can see he is a very big guy and very well maintain, he is also involved in the recent explotions that has been happening around the towns, seems like he is well known for his good cooperation's to the town but that's just to cover up his sinfull deeds." Lissana spoke trough the small ear piece she gave us before we even entered the van.

"The man on the left is his Enemy also known as Sting Eucliffe, some how I cant find any details on his records, but from what we have been told by many of the held people we interrogate, he is one bad cookie, so becareful with him, he also has a scar on one of his eyes, he is known for his martial Arts skills and his hand in hand combat becareful Natsu," and with that Lissana ended her gather information sharing, after ive moved to one of seats close to the 'cat walk' not being to obviously close to sting the same way Gray was with Laxus close but not to close to be found suspisous.

"Natsu, Gray, before all this starts rember that our objective is to gather information. Do not and I repeat DO NOT give your cover away!" she screamed , which made me and gray wince knowing if we made this into a bad mess we were best known dead…

I order a drink as I saw gray do also, and made sure to keep my ears high and focused..

I gave quick glances to sting to see if he was talking to any of his body guards/ goons but he never said a word, my curiosity got the best of me to why if they were enemies they would both be at the same place without even causing a scene to my hearts content my answer came soon…

"You had plenty money, 2013" I heard a voice sing as I glance at the stage and saw a leg look out the curtain, my attention quickly changed.

"You let other woman, make a.. fool of you…" then I saw her… a red dress that glittered in the lights of the stage, blond hair covering one eye seductively, a body that had more curves then any woman I saw, breast bigger then the average eyes brown with a hint of yellow giving it a light honey brown to it, and a face whose emotions seem to be unexplain, as if she was bored or emotionless I coulnt put my finger on it, I turn to both blond men to see how they were holding on..

Sting had his eyes glued to her as if she was the goddess of the world his mouth gape openly.

Laxus was almost the same way only difference was that he had a smirk on his face but as it looked he was shocked as well..

"Why don't you do right…." And as she sang that verse she would stop in front of the microphone stance, and go down slowly.. my eyes couldn't stop watching her, I turned to see gray but he was as occupied as I was..

"Like some other men … do…" she pulls up slowly and walked closer to the cat walk leaving the microphone stance , (A/N she is singing without a microphone guys the stance is the metal stick but no microphone on it just making it clear ) as she walk slowly to the tip of the walk , she stops in front of me and leans closer and I move closer to her too as if my body didn't control my moves, she caressed me under my neck with her finger to the tip of my chin, her touch gave me the heats and trills….

"Get out of here…" she then flicked me on the front of my forehead which cause me to move back a little…

"Get me some money too…." She moved away slowly as she smirked a little seductively and then went to her next victim.. sting she stops In front of him

"you sittin down wondering what is all about." She slowly asks for his hand who he greedly took and help her down

"if you aint got no money , they will put you down." She gracefully places her hands on his shoulders holding his head in one of her hands slowly making him look at her as she smiles sweetly towards his way

"why don't you do right…." She slowly pulls away making his head follow her leaving a small smile on his face.

"like other man.. do…." She sings as she leaves him and heads for the next man Laxus

"get out of here…" she sits on his lap and pulls him closer to her as she closes her eyes about to give him a kiss as he lean to her too, to take that kiss as well but he is immediately stop when his black hat gets pulled down to him.

She stands up and walks right next were gray was after seductively giving the men around her quick smiles making them dream of her in delight or as I like to call it in a dirty way.

She makes gray stand up and walks her way to the 'cat walk ' she stop and turns to him to help her up which he gladly does getting my stare as well as other men staring at him in anger, that stupid idiot doesn't know what he is doing.

"Why…! Don't you do right….!" She sings as she turns her body very seductively in front of gray, I quickly glace over at sting and laxus watching them take in that perfect body movement of her, they stared in desired and I definitely don't blame them her voice getting loud as if it was the last thing she was gonna say..

"Like some other man…!" she moves closer to gray once again grabs his clothes and pulls him close to her as she leans for he kiss but stops making the men shake with lust for her.

"do…." I stare at her in amazement in my view it looked like she kissed him but she moved away walking away slowly with one of her hand on her hip to the curtains as she continue to sing the last note and slowly fell covering

I got back to my sense I cursed as I look over at gray he seemed to done the same while the crowed clapped including our two suppose to be investigated for proof ended up in a fail, the two blondes left not before staring at one another but made no commotion they each took their farewell and left the club, after 10 minutes of leaving me and gray finaly met.

"fk…" was all I heard gray said and I didn't respond.

"Erza is going to kill us" I said making gray nod, we walked out of the club we met the girls at the 4 corner to the right an alley where the van stood, both girls were already out and by that this ment our funerals were coming soon.

While in the van

"so…..anything?" lissana asked nicely.

"im sorry please don't kill us !" I let them know while bowing down to erza and lisanna.

"dumbass don't go jumping into conclution of our deads we could of gotten away !stupid lizard in heat!" gray insulted me

"What ?! lizard in heat?! You were basically all over the sourse of matter don't you dare blame me for anything !" I responded back about to give him a punch when erza's emergency phone ranged when that phone ranged it ment serious business from the head quarters.

"Team Natsu head to head quarters now!" erza's ear got screamed, when that happen it ment very serious business and the fact erza was the one who has the phone she did not like to hear it ring, she stared at both of Natsu and gray..

"we will talk about this later!" she screamed at both gray and I, before she made her way to the front seat and pressed the gas pedal…

"its okay guys don't worry im sure everything will be alright" lissana made a small smile before sitting back down to her computer, gray and I just sat there quiet…

We got to the building and went to the top building where our suppose doom , or whatever erza would repeated to us while heading up the elevator, our talked had to wait if this wasn't it…

The doors opened and we walked inside, the room was filled with a total of five man,

Macao, Gramps (boss man ), Elfman, Fried, and Jellal.

I heard the gramps start to get every ones attention.

"Congratulations for a job well done right!~" he smiled at us and my whole team looked at him as if he was crazy.

**Chapter End**

Like the story ? follow it and favorite so I can continue to update it , review on it and ill gladly post another. Thank you for reading hope to see some rev/follows,

I know my English lacks reason, and for so I apologize I try to make it more understandable later on.

Songs used in this chapter : why don't you do right by Jessica Rabbit.


End file.
